


makeup and kisses

by glittermerm



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:55:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21811786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glittermerm/pseuds/glittermerm
Summary: After a long day of schedules, Donghyuk is too tired to take off his makeup.
Relationships: Kim Donghyuk/Song Yunhyeong
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	makeup and kisses

It was a long day, full of interviews and general chaos. Donghyuk was exhausted by the time they got home. The members dispersed through the apartments, and Donghyuk found the nearest couch and sunk into it, leaning his head back against the headrest. He yawned loudly and dozed off to the sounds of people shuffling and showers turning on. 

He wasn’t sure how long later it was when a weight dipping the couch roused him slightly. He made a noise of discontent, and was rewarded with a small laugh. Yunhyeong. His heart flip flopped in a weird way that he refused to acknowledge. 

“You didn’t even take off your makeup, silly,” Yunhyeong said, crawling into Donghyuk’s lap, legs on either side of his, ass resting on Donghyuk’s knees. Yunheyong was warm, fresh out of the shower and Donghyuk wanted nothing more than to clutch him close and soak in the heat and his scent. 

He jumped when the cloth touched his face. “Sorry,” Yunhyeong apologized. I tried to make it warm, but I think the boys used up all the hot water.”

“S’okay,” Donghyuk mumbled, eyes still closed. Yunhyeong worked quickly but efficiently, ridding Donghyuk of the makeup covering his face. He cuddled closer setting the cloth to the side when he was finished. Donghyuk’s hands went to Yunhyeong’s hips, holding him close. Yunhyeong leaned in to kiss the smirk on Donghyuk’s face.

“What?” he asked when the smirk didn’t disappear.

“I knew you were a lap sitter,” Donghyuk laughed. Yunhyeong smacked him playfully, and kissed him again, a hand on the side of his face. This kiss was deeper, longer, and Yunhyeong felt like he could drown in it. 

Donghyuk shifted suddenly, rolling them so Yunhyeong was trapped beneath him. He kissed him softly, hot breath puffing across Yunhyeong’s face. Yunhyeong spread his legs to make room for Donghyuk, and draped his arms over Donghyuk’s shoulders. They kissed lazily, kisses eventually trailing off, as Donghyuk tucked his head into Yunhyeong’s neck.

“Donghyuk?” No answer. “Did you really just fall asleep on me?” Still no answer. Yunhyeong huffed out a laugh and rolled them on their sides, preparing himself for a night on the couch.

**Author's Note:**

> hello, here i am with a little drabble. This was for Mari, even though she's a rubberband anti.


End file.
